The Love Struggle
by avatarkorra1311
Summary: Modern AU. Levi struggles in his insane life when he suddenly meets Mikasa, who turns his life upside down.


**Hey guys! I know I am back from the dead, except with a new story and show! Attack on Titans! So I seriously ship Levi and Mikasa, and I know this first chapter doesn't have any but I promise you it will be heavily implied later on! ;D Oi I don't own Attack on Titan! **

* * *

"You know that the Garrison Enterprise just recruited like twenty employees?" Hanji walked into Levi's office, one hand full of papers sticking out everywhere while the other was her usual mug of tea.

"You know you have hands to knock on the door." He grumbled before returning to looking over one of the many document piled neatly on his desk.

"I think we need to hire some more people around, eh Levi?" Hanji could really feel the boss tense up, she had brought this subject up numerous times but he always ignored her, besides she hated the boring atmosphere. "I even got Auruo to agree and you know he feels about newbie's."

Levi dropped his pen on the desk and looked up with his half lidded eyes; he knew this woman wouldn't leave unless he answered back. "I will bring this up at the next meeting; now get the hell out of my office." Hanji beamed, her glasses tinted with excitement as she stalked out.

* * *

"This isn't working, we have already tried like fifty places, and they all turned us down." Eren sighed deeply before slipping further in the old couch. Mikasa was sitting opposite to him, reading another newspaper that had job offerings.

For the past month Eren and Mikasa had been vigorously searching for a job that would hire both of them, Mikasa's idea explaining how she could keep Eren in sight. However no luck had turned up as many would turn them down or only want one of them, and usually it was Mikasa.

"We have to keep trying; our rent is going to be due by the end of this week Eren." Mikasa turned the page and her tiresome eyes scanned the page.

Eren groaned in frustration, "Don't you see? We have to get separate jobs Mikasa! There have been plenty of jobs that will hire you but you're too paranoid to take them because they won't hire me! I am not a baby! I can handle myself!" Eren got up to leave before he heard her soft voice speak.

"I know Eren, but I don't want anything to happen to you. You're the only family I have left." She pulled her crimson red scarf up to her thin lips.

The frustrated boy turned around, he saw Mikasa, and her eyes were closed, although her face held no expression he could tell what she thinking about. Eren sat back down next to her and grabbed an untouched newspaper and highlighter from the coffee table in front; this was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Tch, this is the best you can do? I am not paying fifty dollars for this shitty ad. Get Petra and ask her to redo it, and _with my constraints_, not some kindergarten crap." Hanji glared at him, _what a perfectionist. _The four-eyed girl made a load groan and took the paper from Levi's desk.

This is why Rivalle never wanted to hire newbie's, it was too much stress for him to be dealing with some hormone brats fresh out of college to come waltzing into his building, he was fine with the staff he had. But he had to admit that both the Garrison Regiment Enterprise and the Military Police Brigade Enterprise had increased their employment, which meant that their businesses were improving successfully.

Part of him hoped that the ad would work but the other part of him wanted no one to show up to the open house that Hanji had planned this weekend. Levi sipped his sixth cup of coffee, _goddamnit Hanji_.

* * *

"Oi, Eren look." Mikasa shoved the newspaper in his face.

Eren dropped his fork on the plate and grabbed the newspaper from Mikasa; he spotted a green highlighted circle and read it.

"Hmm, not bad? Working for Survey Corps Enterprise, you know I heard rumors about that place." Eren handed back the newspaper to his sister.

"What kind of rumors?" Mikasa raised an eyebrow, slightly annoyed.

"You know, the rumors are how impossible it is to get hired, the boss there is pretty tough and from what I heard a major clean freak." He finished swallowing the rest of his eggs before getting up to rinse his plate.

"I think we should go to the open house, besides we might have priority with our major's." Eren shrugged in response.

* * *

"These meetings are sooo boring Levi!" Hanji yelled while clicking her pen, she knew it made the boss go crazy, and to her luck it might drive him insane enough to send everyone home.

"Can it four-eyes, and put that pen down or I will slit your bony fingers off." He heard Hanji curse under her breath but could care less.

The staff meetings were held every Friday at the end of the day, they were a necessity. But that's not what everyone else thought.

"Do you even think anyone is interested for working with us?" Auruo asked, yawning.

"I remember that Auruo and Petra almost pissed their pants when they applied here." Eld said, stroking the small pieces of hair on his chin.

"Ehh! Don't say that in front of the newbie's tomorrow! They will for sure not have any respect for us!" Petra screamed, giving Eld a death glare.

"For the record I didn't shit my pants the first time." Auruo said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Will you three shut up? Were not on a picnic. I didn't piss my pants either." Günther said making it clear.

"Did it spray everywhere Petra?" Hanji asked amused by her reaction.

"Oi, all of you shut the hell up, we are not here to find out whom and how they shit their pants." Levi's half lidded eyes looked up to Petra and Hanji, "I want you two to greet the brats when they come in the building, make sure they sign in, I will give you job application if they want to apply, and make it clear when the deadline is. Auruo, Eld and Günther I am putting you in charge of explaining our jobs, and make it sound like working here is hell; I don't have time to deal with emotional brats."

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Get the fuck out of my sight."

* * *

"Mikasa this is the building right?" Of course it was, Mikasa was always right, but Eren felt nervous as this was their last time to redeem themselves before falling into poverty.

"Eren calm down, I checked it on the laptop before we left." Mikasa looked at the street, it was obviously a busy street; the smell of coffee from a nearby café wafted the air, the constant moving of cars and honking, the number of strangers on their way to work kept flowing in out as the traffic light flicked from green to red, however none stopped in front of Survey Corps Enterprise.

The building itself was pretty small, but extended at least four stories, the whole exterior was made of brick and tinted windows, giving it a unique look from the rest of the buildings on the street. It was obvious that there was no parking, but Mikasa thanked herself for choosing an apartment that was never more than twenty minutes away from anything important.

The open house ad must have really attracted the young crowd because the oldest one looked to be about in his late twenties. At least twenty people were standing outside in the bitter cold waiting for the doors to open.

Mikasa and Eren walked over to the group; however she was surprised to find someone already talking to her. "So, you want to apply for Survey Corps?" A man with tan ruffled brown hair and a smirk on his face walked up to her.

Mikasa answered with her usual calm expressionless voice, "Maybe. You?" He immediately took this moment to show off a bit, "Yeah, you know with my major and everything I think I have a high chance of getting in, by the way my name is Jean."

"Mikasa." She said in her same tone, her head jolted in the direction of the building when she heard the door swipe open.

* * *

"That shitty ad only got us this many recruits? Fucking Petra." Levi muttered under his breath.

"Eh, don't you think we should open the doors boss? It is only ten degrees outside; even if they did shit their pants it is probably frozen." Auruo asked. He watched Levi looking intently out the window.

"Tell Hanji to get the fucking coffee ready for these brats." Auruo followed Levi downstairs to the entrance of the building.

"Boss the cookies and coffees are ready, may we open the doors." Petra came up to Levi when he climbed the last flight of stairs, whom looked like he didn't want to be here. "Yes, open the door." He handed Petra a packet of papers, a confused look on her face appeared before she looked down and saw the words printed "Job Applications".

Levi walked over to Hanji and pulled her hair so that she was facing his face, "Don't screw this up, tch." He let go of her hair and shoved a clipboard with a pen and paper that was placed on it, Hanji looked down and saw the words "Sign-in" scrawled at the top.

"Oi Levi, wait till I tell them you are clean freak, then they will surely look up to you." The women laughed and headed toward the glass entrance door.

* * *

"I am freezing my balls out here, what the hell is taking them so long." A tall boy muttered as he stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets, his hot breath escaped in the cold air.

The blonde girl next to him rolled her eyes. "Shut up, you have only been here for five minutes."

"Annie is right; other people have been here for at least half an hour." The brown haired boy nervously played with his sweaty hands.

"Who the hell would be here for thirty minutes early for an open house Bertholdt, especially for the Survey Corps? Their nothing but a shit- aghhh!" Before Reiner could finish his sentence pain struck through his left shin, he realized Annie had kicked him, and hard.

* * *

Levi saw it all. He saw the crazy four-eyed woman bouncing back and forth welcoming everybody, some even twice. He saw the brown pony tailed girl stash a handful of cookies in her pocket, leaving crumbs everywhere she walked. He saw Auruo being padded down with question by a short blonde boy; he almost assumed he was girl before he turned away. He saw a tall brown haired boy constantly rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants, disgusting. He saw the infinite expressions on their faces; boring, confused, flustered, giddy, the list went on. However he saw no potential in any, these brats would ruin everything he has worked for.


End file.
